


The egg problem

by CatyBolton



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Follow That Egg!, M/M, episode 10 season 9
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Pip estava, mais uma vez, sozinho em um trabalho em dupla. Passou os olhos pela sala, esperançoso, talvez tivesse alguma outra pessoa sozinha… E lá estava Damien, brincando com um ovo completamente branco na mesa, do outro lado da sala e sem ninguém ocupando a cadeira ao lado.Não custava tentar, certo?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Kudos: 5





	The egg problem

– Certo crianças, essa semana nós vamos aprender sobre criar filhos. – Sra. Garrison disse enquanto escrevia no quadro, com giz de cera branco, a palavra “paternidade”. – Eu vou formar casais com os meninos e as meninas da sala. Cada casal vai receber um ovo, que vocês precisam cuidar e tratar como se fosse um bebê por uma semana inteira. Se o ovo quebrar significa que o seu bebê morreu e se o bebê de vocês morrer, vocês tiram F. Quando eu falar os nomes, por favor mudem para perto do seu par.

Havia um quadro branco do lado da mesa do professor, que estava dividido em onze fileiras horizontais com os nomes de todas as meninas da sala e, em um canto separado, os cartões com os nomes de todos os meninos. A professora andou para perto do quadro e começou a formar os pares do trabalho, colocando o cartão com o nome do respectivo menino logo em baixo do da menina.

– Heidi, você fica com o Eric.

A menina, claramente descontente, puxou a carteira para perto do gordinho.

– Millie, o seu marido é o Clyde…

E ele – quer dizer, ela – continuou a formas os “casais” e Damien não conseguiu parar de pensar em o quanto aquilo era estúpido. Cuidar de um ovo como se fosse um bebê era chato e sem propósito, como aquilo ajudaria crianças a serem bons pais e mães no futuro? Parecia apenas uma desculpa para que todos tirassem um A e talvez fosse exatamente isso.

– Hm, deixe-me vez, Wendy, você ficar com o Kyle. – Garrison colocou nomes. – Bebe, você com o Stan.

O único incomodado com aquela decisão era Stan, mas ninguém prestou atenção.

– Lizzy, você casou com o Damien e Molly, o seu par é o Pip.

Mas se pelo menos a sua parceira não fosse a menina mais insuportável da sala toda – não que as outras fossem muito melhores, o garoto achava todas igualmente chatas – talvez, e só talvez não ficasse instantaneamente tão aborrecido.

– Eu vou por a minha assinatura em todos os ovos e assim a gente tem certeza que é o mesmo ovo que eu dei a vocês. – A professora explicava enquanto assinava e distribuía os ovos entre os recém formados pares. – Assim, se alguém roubar ou tentar trocar o ovo eu vou saber. Eric. – Houve um momento de pausa quando ela entregou o ovo para aquele aluno em especial. - Vocês só precisam trazer o ovo inteiro na sexta-feira para provar que são ótimos pais.

E, por último, ela entregou um ovo de cor diferente para Token, um marrom escuro, antes de voltar para frente do quadro negro.

– Muito bem, podem aproveitar o resto da aula para decorar o seu ovo como quiserem. Boa sorte e lembrem-se, se o bebê morrer os pais vão tirar F.

Quase todas as crianças começaram a desenhar olhos, boca e colar tecidos e papelão no ovo, para imitar características humanas e deixar parecidos com os “pais” da melhor forma que pudessem. Com exceção de Damien, Stan, que não parava de olhar para Kyle e Wendy, e Molly, que apenas não estava nenhum pouco feliz por ser obrigada a fazer um trabalho em dupla com o menino esquisito e francês – quero dizer, britânico.

Lizzy, além de ser chata, era mandona e não haviam-se passado nem quinze minutos direito antes do garoto sentir vontade de se livrar dela e daquele ovo estúpido. Mas não podia porque, primeiro, o seu pai havia deixado claro que não podia mais matar ninguém – excluindo o Kenny – e, segundo, não estava com muita vontade de tirar um zero em um trabalho fácil como aquele.

Claro que esse sacrifício requeria dele um esforço sobrenatural para controlar a raiva e não queimar nada nem ninguém.

– Damien! Você não tá me ouvindo! – Lizzy ralhou no pé do seu ouvido e, por todo o Inferno, como o anticristo teve vontade de empurrar ela no chão não foi pouca. – Você precisa ficar com o ovo hoje, eu vou sair.

– Por que só não deixa ele em casa? – O garoto fez a pergunta mais óbvia de todas, pois também parecia ser a solução fácil.

– Porque o meu irmão vai quebrar!

– Só esconde dele. – Retrucou. – Nem é tão difícil.

– Mas ele vai achar. – Ela insistiu. – Olha, nós estamos nessa juntos, você não pode deixar todo o trabalho comigo!

– Eu não ligo, nunca quis estar com você para começar…

A menina bateu com as mãos na mesa, irritada, e o ovo só não caiu direto para o seu fim, no chão, porque Damien foi mais rápido e pegou no ar. Depois ele olhou para ela, sorriu cínico e disse:

– Cuidado aí, eu não quero tirar um F.

Lizzy, zangada com a babaquice do garoto, se levantou da cadeira e deixou ele e o ovo, indo para o outro lado da sala e para perto da sua melhor amiga, Molly. Depois de cinco minutos de conversa elas tomaram o ovo de Pip e mandaram o menino embora, pois ambas concordaram que era melhor que fizessem o trabalho juntas do que com o filho do capeta ou com o _francês_ estranho.

E agora Pip estava, mais uma vez, sozinho em um trabalho em dupla. Normal. Passou os olhos pela sala , esperançoso, talvez tivesse alguma outra pessoa sozinha… E lá estava Damien, brincando com um ovo completamente branco em cima da mesa, do outro lado da sala e sem ninguém ocupando a cadeira ao lado. Não custava tentar, certo?

– Com licença, Damien. – O loiro chamou depois de se aproximar o suficiente. – Você está sozinho?

– Não tenho certeza. – O moreno respondeu, sarcástico. – O que você acha?

O britânico ignorou a grosseira, sorriu polidamente e continuou:

– Será que nós podemos fazer o trabalho juntos?

O anticristo não respondeu um “não” imediato, se fosse qualquer outro perguntando ele teria, mas não era qualquer um e, antes de uma resposta, ele pensou brevemente. O garoto loiro não era tão idiota quanto o resto daquelas crianças e eles já haviam se entendido sobre a vez que havia feito ele de fogos de artifício para entrar na festa de aniversário do Cartman. Foi a primeira vez que Damien pediu desculpas de verdade para alguém em toda a sua vida, mesmo assim eles só não se falavam muito.

– O Garrison deixa? – Finalmente respondeu, mesmo que fosse com uma outra pergunta.

– Precisamos perguntar. – Pip concluiu e logo depois chamou pela professora, com um tom de voz mais alto. – Sra. Garrison?

A mulher, até pouco tempo perdida nos próprios pensamentos, ‘acordou’ por causa do estudante lhe chamando. Ela olhou o menino um pouco irritada, mas respondeu:

– O que foi, Pip?

– Eu e Damien gostaríamos de saber se podemos fazer o trabalho juntos.

– O que? Não! Cadê os seus pares? Dois homens não podem criar filhos.

– Sra. Garrison, dois pais podem criar filhos sim. – Wendy se intrometeu. – Sabe o Barney Stinson?

– Wendy, o que _How I Met Your Mother_ tem a ver com gays criando bebês?

– O ator que fez ele é gay, casado e tem dois filhos. Uma família muito fofa, na verdade.

A maioria das crianças na sala concordou antes de voltar a atenção aos seus respectivos ovos. Com exceção de Stan, que prestava atenção para saber onde aquilo iria terminar, simplesmente porque era Wendy falando.

– Mas ele é famoso. – Garrison retrucou. – Não conta.

– Mas ainda é gay e tem filhos. – A menina insistiu teimosamente. – Eu acho que você deveria deixar eles cuidarem do ovo sim.

– Mas e os pares deles-?

– Nós estamos bem. – Lizzy respondeu, estava segurando uma tesoura e cortando os barbantes que ela usaria de cabelo no ovo, enquanto Molly desenhava uma roupinha caneta colorida.

– Ok, ok…

A professora estava começando a ficar irritada e desejar que aquelas crianças só calassem a boca. Ela foi para o perto do quadro para trocar os nomes de lugar, até que mais um outro aluno interrompeu. Stan, desde o começo havia ficado insatisfeito com as escolhas de pares e agora finalmente tinha a oportunidade que precisava para reclamar:

– Se eles podem trocar, eu também posso!

– Mas que porra foi agora?!

– Eu quero trocar de lugar com a Wendy!

– Cara…?! – Kyle olhou na direção do amigo, chocado.

Demorou alguns segundos para que Marsh percebesse o fatal erro que tinha cometido na frase, mas quando estava prestes a se corrigir já era tarde demais.

– Espera, eu não-!

– Se mais alguém falar alguma coisa sobre isso, vai ficar com ”F”!

Os nomes haviam sido trocados de lugar e, pela cara de Garrison, aquelas mudanças de pares seriam as únicas: Wendy e Bebe, Stan e Kyle, Lizzy e Molly e, principalmente, Damien e Pip. Todos citados se estabeleceram definitivamente do lado do seus novos parceiros de trabalho para só decorar o ovo, alguns menos satisfeitos que outros, mas ninguém queria receber um “F” logo no primeiro dia.

O britânico estava especialmente satisfeito com o desfecho daquela história toda, porque no final havia dado tudo certo para ele e Damien. Se sentou na cadeira ao lado do outro garoto, o ovo estava parada na mesa e o loiro pegou ele para fazer o par dos buracos dos olhos.

– Qual a cor que eu coloco para o cabelo? – Pip perguntou.

– Que tal… – O anticristo demorou alguns segundos antes de responder, quase como se estivesse analisando Pip. – Amarelo?

– Parece ótimo! – Sorriu para o parceiro depois de ouvir a resposta.

– E os olhos?

– Eu estava pensando em vermelho…

Damien sorriu de volta.

– Gostei.


End file.
